


Batman Doesn't Dance

by Lopithecus



Series: SuperBat Prompts [20]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopithecus/pseuds/Lopithecus
Summary: Bruce catches Clark watching a YouTube video that Clark finds hilarious. Bruce doesn't find it nearly as funny.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For [deilusionestambiensevive](http://deilusionestambiensevive.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. Enjoy! :)
> 
> Based on:  
> [【アメコミMMD】T.l.k T.0.k【小野島式バットマン】](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YcoCgI3OrWc)  
> [【アメコミMMD】ダミアン君作ったヨー【BATMAN】](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4PLlpIyIAuA) \--- I just came back here in order to watch these videos again and I'm sad to say this one has been removed. It's too bad because it was one of my favorite ones. :(

Bruce enters the study with two mugs of steaming coffee. Currently sitting at his desk, is Clark, laughing at something he is viewing on the computer. Bruce approaches, setting one of the mugs down. “What are you watching?”

Clark gets control of his laughter and pulls the earbuds he had in his ears out. “Come look.” Bruce rounds the desk as Clark pulls the earbuds out of the jack.

When Bruce looks at the computer screen, his eyes grow wide and he has to stop his mouth from gaping open in shock. “What the hell is that?”

Clark starts laughing again, rewinding the YouTube video. “I found it on YouTube while I was doing some research for my next article.”

“Sure you were.”

“ _And_ ,” Clark continues, “it’s the most hilarious thing I’ve seen. Someone actually made this using some program. I’m not sure what. Do you want me to play it?”

Bruce eyes Clark’s hopeful, gleeful smile. He rolls his eyes with a sigh, saying, “Go ahead.”

Clark presses play on the video and the meshed Batman starts to dance to Ke$ha’s Tik Tok. Clark has started to laugh hysterically while Bruce really does gape this time. “They even-” Clark takes a moment to catch his breath. “They even made Bruce Wayne Batman.” Clark smiles at him. “Are they going to become the next Robin?”

Bruce hits him on the arm. “Stop the video.”

“No, I want you to watch all of it.”

“It’s almost done.”

“I am so sending this to the boys.”

“The hell you are.”

“Too late, I’ve already done it.”

“When?”

“Before you entered the room.”

“Clark, I have Kryptonite and I’m not afraid to use it.”

Clark, by now has started laughing again as the video comes to an end. “How can you not find this hilarious?”

Bruce straightens from where he was bent slightly to look at the computer screen, crossing his arms. “Because this is _not_ Batman. Batman does not…” he motions to the screen with his hand, “dance.”

“Will you reenact it for me?”

“No!”

Clark’s head is practically lying on the desk from how hard he is laughing now. “Bat suit and all.”

“Oh shut up.”

“I would video tape it.”

“You’re impossible.” Bruce’s eyes flitter back to the screen and then he pushes Clark’s hand off the mouse, scrolling down the page. “Let’s see how you like it when we find one with Superman.”

“I would find it just as hilarious. Except Superman is more likely to dance for people than Batman ever would be.”

“Precisely.”

“I’m not going to be embarrassed by a Superman one, Bruce.”

“I don’t care, I want to see-” Bruce cuts himself off, eyebrows furrowing. “Wait a minute, what is this one?” Bruce clicks it and the video starts playing. An evil grin immediately starts to form on Bruce’s face as he watches what is playing in the video.

“Is that-”

“Dick and Damian.”

“They’re both Robins in this one,” Clark says but as the video keeps playing, soon Dick Robin is changed into Nightwing. Clark, by now, is smiling as well. “If the boys saw this, it would probably humiliate them.”

“Probably not so much Dick but definitely Damian,” Bruce says, evil smirk still in place.

He can see Clark eyeing him from the corners of his eyes. “So… are we sending it to them?”

Bruce’s smile grows larger. “Send it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
